


Eight years right by your side.

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Imagine being by someone’s side for so long, even a moment away from them is torture.The universe, it feels like it will tear apart when you are apart.That my friends, is what the world likes to call love.Now, love, it comes in many forms.You can love someone and you can -love- someone either way, you can’t go without them.Eight years, eight long years, now that is a long time to spend by someone’s side.It’s even longer when it’s documented for the world to see.But what happens when two people who are known for being together are apart?I have some theories.So grab a beverage, sit back, and let’s dive in.





	1. Never better off alone

“Skype isn’t the same knowing you’re not in the same house as me.” 

“That’s the whole purpose of Skype! It’s literally how we started off!”  
Phil chuckled, taking a spoonful of his cereal. 

Dan sighed, he knew it was true but something just didn’t feel right.  
He analyzed the laptop screen to see the raven happily munching away on cereal that was actually his own for once.  
“You know what is the best part of you being at your parent’s house?”  
Dan asked as a smirk revealed his dimple. 

Phil gave a crooked smile in return and held up his bowl. He knew Dan had plenty of cereal laying around their apartment now since he wasn’t around to steal it.  
“Come on Dan, you know you miss waking up to rustling and crunching!” 

The two shared a hearty laugh. It was funny how cereal could be such a joke between them but it was and honestly, they wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Their eyes met through the screen as the laughter died down and eventually trickled to complete silence.  
Typically, at this point someone would speak up but it’s been five days now since they have been face to face and they needed this brief moment to just look at each other. 

Dan gazed into blue orbs with a ring of gold in the center, he could just drown in them. It was like being lost at sea with no desire to return.  
Stubble was also forming on Phil’s fair face and he swears Phil did it on purpose knowing just how good he looks with that slight shadow.  
The raven had slight circles forming under his eyes as well, probably since they’ve been on Skype for almost eight hours now and it was nearing two in the morning.  
Funny how they are miles apart but still manage to spend so much time together. A cough from Phil broke Dan’s concentration and the silence. 

“Sorry, I got something caught in the throat.”  
Phil chuckled, when in reality he just wanted Dan to start talking again so he didn’t fall asleep on him. 

“So....you’re coming back tomorrow?”  
Dan asked. Obviously he knew the answer already but something about hearing it made his heart feel just a little lighter. 

“Yes, five sharp!”  
Phil said with a smile that could light even the dark room the brunette was sitting in. 

Five sharp. Dan knew that with that time frame they would have just enough time to watch some shows together before it was time to live stream.  
It felt like a little bit of a hassle since he wanted Phil to himself just for a day, it’s been five whole days for Christ’s sake! However, Dan knew better than anyone the cost of fame. That didn’t stop him from unconsciously sighing though. 

“You know, I’m going to be awfully tired from traveling so maybe I can just join your stream on Tuesday?”  
Phil knew. Phil always knows, he can read Dan’s mind after all. The smile that formed quickly after, let him know that he said exactly what needed to be heard and without further discussion it was decided and tweeted in a response. 

Five days, it seems like nothing.  
For most, it is nothing.  
For two, it is an eternity.  
Spending almost every day together for so many years makes it feel like there is a hole in your chest when the other is away.  
A large apartment, suddenly becomes larger and empty as well.  
The absence? It’s clear and it is as sharp as a knife.  
Even around family and bants, Something....someone is missing.  
A second wave of silence gave the two a moment to really think upon this and finally an idea is brought to light. 

“Next time, we go together.”


	2. Home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Phil do when he is alone in the flat?

“Shit.”  
Dan mumbled opening up his phone. He gets texts all the time but the content of this one wasn’t just a ‘hey’ it was a reminder. Not just any reminder though, it was a reminder that he actually had things to do and that he had to go outside. 

Phil looked up from his laptop after hearing the muffled curse.  
“Everything okay Dan?” He asked. 

“Yeah I just forgot-“ 

“That you have to go to your family’s this weekend.” 

“You knew?” 

“You told me.” Phil laughed, he couldn’t believe he actually remembered before Dan did. Then again, he’s been preparing himself all week knowing he would be left alone this weekend. He didn’t think he would be lonely exactly but maybe just bored. “Maybe I’ll have some people over?” He said out loud rather than to himself. It wasn’t a bad idea, after all. 

“The Place is yours for the weekend so do whatever.” Dan shrugged. He was annoyed now because his plans for the weekend revolved around doing absolutely nothing. He heavily sighed as he closed his laptop. 

“Need some help packing?” Phil asked as he was already in the process of getting up. 

Dan gave a hum in response as he dragged his feet all the way to his room. He was in no mood to leave for the weekend but he knew how much it means to his family that he be there so he really had no choice. As he was grabbing his bag for the weekend he suddenly felt arms wrap around him from behind and he leaned back into the embrace. “What are you doing?” Dan chuckled but didn’t dare pull away. If there is one thing Phil is best at, it is hugs. 

“You looked like you needed a hug.” Phil said simply and innocently before finally releasing the other. That hug was more for himself however since he knew he wouldn’t have the chance to do that again until at least Monday. However, it wasn’t the first time they would be apart and it surely won’t be the last. 

After things were packed Phil walked Dan to the front door of their flat making sure he made it to the car that was sent safe and sound. He smiled and waved as the car drove away before closing the door with a sigh. “The whole place to myself for the whole weekend....” He said out loud before heading back to the lounge. 

He looked down at his phone and debated on calling over some friends. This flat felt so quiet and so alone without his literal other half, but he decided it was best to keep to himself since he didn’t want to soil any good times. 

Now, what was there to do? He decided on some anime and cereal binge eating since Dan wasn’t around to limit his sugary goodness intake. He then realized he can literally do anything while Dan was away and even though he would prefer the other there, he decided to have some fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It’s Monday morning and Dan snagged a car as early as possible so he could get back to his normal antisocial life quickly. He opened the door and gasped seeing the mess around him. He couldn’t believe this, was Phil okay? Was Phil even here? Did someone take him?! Panic set in as he began running around the flat only to find Phil passed out on the couch in his underwear only. 

“Philip Michael Lester!” Dan shouted as he kicked the couch causing Phil to jump and roll of with one of his infamous ‘ow’ noises. 

“What was that for!” Phil whined as he looked up from the floor to see a seething Daniel. Phil looked around the flat he still hadn’t gotten a chance to clean. Boxes of cereal laid around as sock after sock was strung about on the floor. The television was still on blasting music as the rest of the house was equally as much of a wreck. Including, every single cupboard being open. “Oh...” 

“Oh? Oh! That is all you have to say? I came home thinking that a crazed fan came and took you then ransacked the place! I know I said to throw a party but the least you could have done was clean a little!” Dan shouted, crossing his arms as his entire face turned red. 

“I uh...I actually didn’t have anyone over...” Phil said sheepishly as he sat up, rubbing at the back of his head. 

“Excuse me?” Dan asked completely baffled at this point. 

“Yeah I actually just went a little overboard and decided since you weren’t around, I would do everything you usually yell at me for! I was going to clean but you came home a lot earlier than expect....” 

Phil cut off his sentence after hearing the laughter that was filling the entire flat. He looked up at Dan with a quirked brow and wondered why the sudden outburst. “Dan?” He asked, only to be met with a high pitched holler and more laughter. 

Eventually, Dan calmed down. “Phil...I was honestly so worried that I would never see you again, that’s why I got upset earlier. I missed you the entire time and coming home to this mess I realized you are exactly like a dog who can’t be left alone for more than a few hours!” Dan snickered once again before helping the other up. 

Phil smiled as he was pulled up and he couldn’t help himself as he embraced Dan tightly. He felt bad knowing he worried him and he knew Dan was right about not being able to leave him unattended. He then looked up at Dan with sparkling blue eyes and a smile. “Will you help me clean then?” He asked with a hopeful tone. 

Dan looked into those glistening blue orbs and gave a smile in return as he replied, “Absolutely the fuck not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took a bit between updates! Thank you so much for waiting and reading! see ya guys next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is the first part for a series of one shots! So stay tuned for more domestic and fluffy bliss!  
> I love comments so please leave them!  
> Also, if you ever have any suggestions on what you would like to read, please send them to me!
> 
> Follow me on social media!  
> Tumblr: krissyxlove  
> Twitter: krissyxlove or gingersnapphan  
> (Main) (Phan account)


End file.
